The story of Joe
by GreyWolf97
Summary: working with a friend called Perun on this one, to produce a back story on Joe, Liam and Georgina all from which you should know as associates on the Father of Destruction. Its under red vs Blue because it references If my group were freelancers (Liam, Joe,Georgina,Lovejoy and Strasser are mine, divent copy) Dedicated to my good friend Perun! :)
1. The long ride

This is a joint story leading up to the events of If my group were freelancers (chapter 8: old friends) just a background story made by me and a friend called Perun, so here it goes... enjoy!

* * *

The long ride on the Chinook was starting to take its toll, I was getting increasingly board. I began sharpening my knife on the side of the very uncomfortable metal seat.

_Shiiiiink, shhhhhhiink, shhhhinck_

"Stop that please it's doing my head in" Liam the freckled ginger said I ignored and continued

_Shiinnnk, shhhhiiinck_

"Stop it" Liam said again in a drowsy groan "I've had no sleep what so ever, because you and that sergeant were taking pot shots at cans outside, so give it a rest mate"

"Fine." I put my knife back and began check if my sniper was in order, hopefully the bolt action won't let me down. My legs began shaking, it was the adrenaline of war, I could feel it as it began coursing though by veins and preparing me for a all-in-all-out blood shedding battle.

"Liam. dog tags. got your piece of paper?" I said this as I took my tags off and stuck them in the side of my shoe, I know your thinking why would you do that but, the Taliban search you and leave your body, no way of identifying you see, and that piece of paper, your last will and testimony if you haven't done one.

"You know, I don't need one. We're too good to be killed" he said as he searched around is neck for his tags

"Don't get cocky" a female voice came from the side of me "I don't want to bring anyone of you home in a box" that was the sergeant I was shooting with last night, if she didn't speak you could mistake her as a small guy, but call her a guy and the Taliban will not be the only thing you'll be worrying about. We were both sergeants but lieutenant Lovejoy was the commander 'n' chief on this operation. He was an arsehole.

"Quite wolf, chatting up lads like that will get you no were. you all know the score try your best and try not to get killed" the black haired lieutenant said as the rest of the team laughed

"How do you know she likes lads sir, could be the other way round" Liam said with a chuckle, that made me have a little laugh as well, as I patted Georgina on the back, the guys on the copter were booing at Liam

"She's a competent soldier, better than you at least, not afraid to get into scrapes. Remember when Strasser took her seat in the mess, he got destroyed, arm broke in six places" the lieutenant replied. Ah, yeah I remember that, never thought that would have happened, everyone began to chat about the femme fatale.

"Still doesn't explain if she's straight" Liam said as he removed his helmet and brushed his bright red hair back, Georgina stood up and went over to Liam she was getting annoyed you could see it then... Slap

"That's for implying I'm a lesbian" she slapped Liam across the face with so much force he nearly came of the chair "this is to prove I'm not" she then leaned over and kissed him, Liam's face then flayed red and she sat back down like nothing happened, with hast he put his helmet on and dropped his head, the guys burst into laughter and wolf whistles

"What the fuck was that?" I said as I looked at her.

"He asked for it." She said as she wiped her lips "shut up man the lot of you's!" She shouted at the guys in our squad. The Chinook hit turbulence, but we remained calm, and Liam was still quite.

"ETA. Five minutes people!" Lovejoy shouted "Liam it's over mate, she's at her seat, no need to be embarrassed, she's done that nearly every time to guys on the way to ops" Lovejoy sat next to Liam a bit close for comfort

"Gay alert" Wolf whispered to me, she started to twitch, adrenaline hits people in different ways. The Chinook had landed, I slung my sniper over my back as Wolf did the same, Liam was cradling his M16 as he stood next to us.

"Like the three musketeers aren't we" I said as we exited the Chinook we were met by some small arms fire, some helpful Afghan police and a translator. One of the Afghan's said something as he held his hand on my shoulder.

"He says thank God you came" at least the translator was doing his job.

"Yeah, what would you's do without us" I said returning the favour.

"Yeah it's what they would do that gets me" Wolf said, once again the same Afghan policeman said something

"He says he didn't know Valkyries could be so beautiful" the translator said, Georgina growled in response

"Right I want to get this over and done with, I want to get home and tell some stories, Georgina have you got camera of yours on yet?" Liam said he was trying to avoid George by any cost

"Yep it's on now, let's kick some arse!" She shouted

"Who's with me!" I joined in the cry, this was going to be a successful op I can tell.


	2. Friend Brother Soldier

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Military standard PK (Parkour) over rough Afghan terrain. The heat was nigh on unbearable, my L96A1 felt so natural in my hands. Sleek, Arctic camo and ready for action. Wolf had disappeared onto a nearby roof and Liam advanced with the rest of them.

Thump. Thump.

My breathing got heavier. Suddenly I saw them, I crashed to the ground amongst desert shrubs, the stock close to my cheek in a matter of miliseconds. Time slowed and I blocked out all that was around me exactly as I had been trained. My eye came in line with the scope and I waited, Suddenly static came across my radio

"Where the fuck are you? You useless twat were getting hammered down here!" Liam shouted down the radio

Bang. Bang. Too close way too close.

"You OK Liam?" I said, Liam was like my brother, there's nothing that pulls people together better than wars

"Not if you don't get your arse sorted" he said seriously

Smiling I rezoned back into the natural state that a sniper should be in. "ETA 20 seconds...10..." Crash! From the undergrowth six SAS soldiers tumbled from the bushes falling into the ditch. Clouds of dirt spat up in front of the ditch as the SAS soldiers loaded up.

"Keep your fucking heads down" I shouted down the radio. Closing my eyes I zoomed in through the scope on my first targets head. Tap.

"One down" Tap

Tap "That's two". Shit. They were being replaced like nothing i'd seen before.

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" Georgina shouted down the mic

Tap "There are too many! In five I need you to spray some fire down range!" I was met by static. "Liam!... Liam answer... Answer god damn it!"

"Joe, I need you to provide a distraction Do you have the Frags?" Liam asked, his voice strained because of pressure.

"No, there gone. How about you Wolf." I asked getting sights on more of the Taliban bastards

"Calm the fuck down Liam!, I've got eyes on four cylinder drums with highly flammable on them, will that be alright darling" Georgina said and added "and at any specific moment pet?" She said in a slyly tone

"Preferably now! And I'm not your darling" Liam said buzzing with anger "What the fuck are you doing Joe?"

"Talking" I said readjusting my position, as one shot rang out from Wolfs position, then a massive wave of fire consumed four or five of the Taliban, Liam was out there as well

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? They'll shoot you! They don't take squaddies prisoner its shoot to bloody mutilate for them!" I shouted

A cruel laugh echoed down the radio "See you on Elysium Joe, you've been a mate and Georgina, Bitch I never liked you but you brightened up my day. Do what I've been telling you for ages, goodbye Joe, and good luck."

"What a guy" I heard Georgina utter down the mic

"Shit, Liam come on man". Sure as hell the red headed soldier some 2,000 meters downrange got up and looked towards me, giving me the finger and smiling. For the first time in years a tear crept down my cheek. Quickly the soldier leapt the ditch and walked towards the Taliban as the other five men tabbed back towards me.

"Don't you bloody dare Liam!" Georgina shouted down the mic, shots were hailing from her position, that roof wasn't going to be secret for much longer, I heard shots from we're she was then a scream "the fucking bastard got me! Shit?, there on my roof!" Then the static came followed by more automatic fire.

"God sake" I said still watching over Liam

Shouting out in Afghani, two Taliban soldiers walked towards him, both around twenty-five years old, with cruel sneers across their faces. For a second there I thought that maybe my friends would return with me that day. Only a second. Realising my mistake, I reached for the metallic lever and pushed it 90 degrees and pulled back usually smooth, I knew I was good, I knew I could do this.

Bam. Second mistake.

As I dragged the lever back towards me it stuck. "Come on you son of a bitch" the bloody thing wouldn't give an inch hurriedly now I removed the 10 round mag, and reached to my belt for a second clip. All the time keeping an eye on the talks through the scope. Just as I reached to recock it. Liams chest exploded with the impact of two high calibre bullets into his chest. For a single second everything stopped.

I've lost two comrades. Thoughts flooded through my mind what I would say to the families of my dead friends

The dust settled. The cordite tingled in my nostrils. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a loud inhumane scream broke from my lungs as if a thousand souls were laying waste to a million cities. I leapt from my perch. Simultaneously, two of the squaddies reached for my soldiers.

Bang, their noses erupted in clouds of crimson mist as my elbows plunged deep into their Glabella. Sprinting down the mountain side I pulled my knife and black Glock from my thigh, a war cry, like that of a berserker grew in my chest. As I leapt the ditch, the Taliban standing around saw me. Nearly ten shocked faces turned to see me. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, click. Only two were left. And guess which ones. Dropping the pistol I flicked the knife around so the toothed edge faced them. Fumbling to reload their Kalashnikovs I ran at them.

Slash.

A single swipe across the first throat downed him as fountains of blood sprayed across my chest from his severed jugular. The other was running.

Thump Thump.

Too slow. Like a Tiger stalking his prey I leapt thrusting the knife through his back into the quickly beating heart. The man crashed to the floor. Unseeing, my eyes were wide unto the sky. A roar filled the air. Blood sprayed across my webbing.


	3. So that's how I'm here

_6 days later_

Sigh. I leant forward, my hands clasped together. It wasn't a couple of days ago that on the chopper ride back. there was No laughter. No smiles. No Liam. No George. I got shot up pretty bad

"You realise what you've done?" Lieutenant Lovejoy spoke

"Yeah...Yeah, I lost a friend that day. My best mates." I replied

"She's still alive and kicking, even though she took several body bullets. Think yourself lucky, a good man died to day. Your friend, my corporal, our mate."

but the day after, my life would change forever

_The next day..._

"I Know I endangered the guys and it'll never happen again. I swear." I replied

"What you did was on another level entirely. We've got a new program. You've got the...Assets" the woman said

Sitting back I crossed my arms. "Yeah". A tear rolled across my cheek. "Let me go to the funeral, then I'll go wherever"

"Done" the woman secretary walked out the room

_One Month Later_  
Rain lashed down and the wind howled. The grey sea tossed and turned as a massive tanker rolled on the horizon. The coffin covered in UK colours was slowly lowered into the ground. Two men and a woman stood close together staring down into the pit. For a minute silence engulfed us as if nature itself paid respect to the passing of a true hero and a great man. For a whole twelve hours I stood still in a salute to him. Finally as I saw the moon cast silvery light across the waves I knelt in front of the headstone and said my final goodbyes. Maybe it was, for both of us, our final hours on this Earth. Patting the stone I left this place for the final time.


End file.
